


So Much Hope For A Happy Ending...

by flickawhip



Category: Home Fires (UK TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8044387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: After the crash.Sort-of a what if...





	So Much Hope For A Happy Ending...

Everyone wanted a happy ending to the war. Some would get it, some wouldn’t… but they hoped. Everyone hoped. The families around the small village learnt to cope with uncertainty, with fear, with death… but nobody really liked to think too deeply about it. 

The plane crash had been the first time everyone had had a real reason to worry, not only was the village doctor, his wife, the butcher and his wife along with their, potentially unborn or dead, baby, and someone who had become one of the founding members of a WI that had flourished even when she left. 

As time passed, slowly, the others who knew the families gathered, hoped and prayed. Slowly, slowly things began to move. The plane, thankfully, hadn’t blown itself apart and people were beginning to emerge. David, the butcher’s son had hurried forward to pull his father from the wreckage, his smile warmer still at the tiny bundle in his arms. 

Next would come his mother, again carrying a tiny baby. His family were safe but even now he didn’t stop hoping for more. The ‘village elder’ seemed destined to die, a fact he accepted with slight fear and remorse at his joy that at least it wasn’t his family this time. 

Then, as the wreckage moved again he stretched toward the hand emerging, pulling gently but firmly enough to help the village’s doctor to his feet. Noting the man combing the crowds for his wife. 

Hope was fragile even now but, as the doctor watched, the boy kept digging, moving carefully through the rubble and wreckage toward a weak noise from somewhere beneath the plane’s broken wing. 

A cheer went up when finally Erica emerged safely, David smiling proudly even as the group moved away. They would need to move away, but it seemed that this was as close to a happy ending as they would get. 

Over time people healed, families stayed together and, eventually, the war ended. The losses they had felt were not forgotten, but they would accept this as a happy ending.


End file.
